Earthquake 10-05 Requests
This page is a space to list requests of material, money, etc.AL FAROOQ ENTERPRISES a professional manufacturer of Textile Products in Pakistan and our main products are as follows: 1: > Tents ( Relief Tents, Refugee Tents, Emergency Tents, Military Tents, Camping Tents, Deluxe Tents, Frame Tents, Marquee Tents, Wedding Tents, general Tents, Shelter and Winterized Tents ect) 2: > Tarpaulins 3: > Cotton Canvas 4: > Towels & Bathrobes With more then 38 years of experiences of manufacturing and exporting,more then 95% of our products are exported to many countries, such as Europe, Gulf, Africa, Middle East and so on, we provide consistently our customers with high quality, competitive price. we enjoy convenient transportation which guarantee delivery on time, we have passed ISO 9001 Quality System. Our customers all appreciate our design and quality in high level. The details of all our products in our catalogue and website.If you need the catalogue, pls give us your email address, I will send it to you, if you need online, pls contact me on our business id sabritextiles@hotmail.com Contact Info: Mr. abid hassan sabri Mobile: 0092 300 9446654 M/S Al-Farooq Enterprises ( ISO 9001 : 2000 Certified) Nizam Pura Road, Chiragh Shah Town, Kasur, Punjab, Pakistan. Pho: 0092 49 2761572, 2771572 Fax: 0092 49 2764499 Email: sabritextiles@hotmail.com, info@sabritextiles.com Web: www.sabritextiles.com Tents, Blankets and Warm Clothes SYNT TEXTILE INDUSTRIES www.synttextile.com has been serving the Textile Industry since 1969 . Today SYNT TEXTILE INDUSTRIES has involved into a leading exporters of Tents like (Refugee Tents, Relief Tents, Emergency Tents, Bell Tents, Military Tents, Wedding Tents, Delux Tents, Camping Tents, Hajj Tents, Frame Tents, Marquee Tents, General purpose Tents, Picnic Tents, UNHCR Relief Tents, Tents Accessories, Multi purpose Tents ect) , Tarpaulins, Canvas Products like (Canvas Tents kasur kasur kasur kasur kasur kasur kasur kasur kasur kasur Thousands of traumatised villagers have spent an eighth night in freezing conditions in Pakistan's earthquake affected Northwestern region as local authorities appealed for money and tents to help them through the earthquake that razed thousands of buildings. For more information about purchasing tents and sending to Pakistan, please see Tents section of Resources. ''NOTE:Although, PIA is carrying relief goods for free to affected areas in Pakistan however, PIA receives these goods only through Pakistani embassy or registered NGOs. So, it wont solve the problem if you just drop these items at some PIA office. Please contact Pakistani Embassy or consulates in your respected places. Tents are currently being purchased in bulk from Beijing but if you find good quality tents anywhere in the world, donot hesitate to buy it and handover to PIA through any means. For a 4x4m, water-proof good quality tent cost in the range of $50 to $65 normally but before buying please ask about the space availability by PIA. More information can be found at Resources. Blankets, warm clothes and medicines are other badly needed items. * [http://jang.com.pk/jang/oct2005-daily/18-10-2005/editorial/col3.htm ''Khemay bahoth kum hain] (Tents are insufficient), Urdu editorial by Hamid Mir in the Daily Jang Medicines Please view the list of medical supplies required and send them to Red Crescent Islamabad (PIA and all couriers in Pakistan have the address; please see here for more info) for onward aid to affected areas. Some of these will not be found. Pyodine has been out of stock at major areas since August (Princoo needed it too), but spirit being flammable is too risky to be sent. Please share this information with as many people as you can. Some of these things are dead expensive and may be difficult to purchase at an individual level so get as much support as you can. * Bits Online Earthquake Database list of Red Crescent Requirements: :http://www.bitsonline.net/earthquake/red-crescent-requirement/ * Article in The News: :http://www.jang.com.pk/thenews/oct2005-daily/16-10-2005/metro/i15.htm kasur Specific Places kasur textiles tents canvas tents Kasur (UrduMewati/Punjabi language|Mewati]]:|Punjabi]]: قصور), the city of Bulleh Shah and the capital of Kasur District, is located 55 km southeast of Lahore. It is one of the oldest cities in Pakistan. Kasur is adjacent to the border between Pakistan and India and is a tourist attraction because of the guard changing ceremony. It is known for its very spicy fish, a sweet dish called Andrassay, Falooda and Kasuri methi. It is also the birthplace of Noor Jehan, the Pakistani singer and actress who gained popularity in the 1950s. There are different traditions about the name of Kasur. One is that the town was founded by Kasur/ Kasu the son of King Ram and named after him as Kasurpur. (One of Kasu's brothers was Loh and the City of Lahore was named after him.) According to another tradition the town was founded by Pashtun families from Kabul (today the capital of Afghanistan) during the period of Mughal emperor Akbar. The Pashtuns constructed 12 small forts known as Kot. There were about twelve Kots named after the heads of various families.kasur kasur kasur kasur kasur tents tents tents tentstents tents tents tents kasur kasur kasur tents cancas Contents hide 1 History 1.1 Early History 1.2 Modern history 2 Customs and traditions 3 Kots (residential areas) 4 Villages 5 Weather 5.1 Rainfall 6 Banks 7 Schools and colleges 8 Famous & Special Product of Kasur 9 Health 9.1 Food Industries 9.2 AL-NOOR FOODS 9.3 Radio 9.4 Sui gas supply 9.5 Kasur-Lahore Motorway 9.6 Tanneries 10 textiles 11 External links edit History edit Early History Kasur had been allotted by the Mughals to Pashtuns or Afghans of Kabul and still contains a colony of Pashtuns. However the site was occupied by a Rajput town long before the period of Muslim rule. edit Modern history On July 1, 1976 the city of Kasur became the capital of Kasur District after the area was detached from Lahore District. Kasur as a district headquarters town is the most important after Lahore. It is built upon the high bank which marks the termination of the Majha and looks down upon the lowlands of the Satluj Hither. It is a place of great antiquity and is identified by the historians as one of the place visited by the Chinese pilgrim, Howang Tsang in the 7th century CE but it does no appear in history until late in the Muslim period when it was settled as a Pashtun colony from east of the Indus. These migrants entered the town either in the reign of Baber or in that of his grandson Akbar and founded a considerable principality with territory on both sides of the Satluj. When the Sikhs rose to power, they met great opposition from the Pashtuns of Kasur. The chiefs of the Bhangi confederacy stormed the town in the 1763 and again in 1770 and although they succeeded in holding the entire principality for a while, the Pashtun leaders re-established their independence in 1794 and resisted many subsequent attacks. The town of Kasur was incorporated in the Kingdom of Lahore by Ranjit Singh in 1807 and had been a municipality since 1885. edit Customs and traditions Kasur past has been nurtured by Sufi Saints like Baba Bulleh Shah, Baba Kamal Chishti,Imam Shah Bukhari, on one hand and by musicians, singers like Ustad Bade Ghulam Ali Khan, Ustad Barkat Ali Khan, Ustad Amanat Ali Khan, Malka-e-Tarrannam Noor Jehan etc. on the other hand. The important cultural events in the district are the Urs of Baba Bulleh Shah and Urs of Baba Imam Shah Bukhari as well as the Urs of Baba Sheikh Bhago. Kasur is also known in folklore for its slippers. A famous Punjabi folk song is :"Jutti Kasuri, Paire na puri, hai rabba ve sahnu turna paya." (The slippers of Kasur don't fit me, Oh God, I had to walk!.1 edit Kots (residential areas) The city of Kasur is an aggregation of fortified hamlets, called kots, small in themselves, but together forming a considerable town. In 1592 12 principal residential colonies were built under the rule of Mogul Chagatai Genghis Khan's descendant Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar. The names of 12 kots are: Kot Pacca Qila Kot Nawan Qila Kot Azam Khan Kot Ghulam Mohammad Mohayyudin Khan Kot Murad Khan Kot Haleem Khan Kot Peeraan Mohammad Khan Kot Fateh Din Khan Kot Usman Khan Kot Badar-ud-Din Khan Kot Ruken Din Khan Kot Nawab Hussain Khan These residential areas were built later on. Tariq Bin Ziad Road Khara Road Pakeeza Colony Bhatta Gorian Wala Munir Shaheed Colony Kot Ghulam Muhammad Khan Kot Mir Baz Khan Kot Sherbaz Khan Kot Abdul Qadir Rod Kot Dhoor Kot Jinnah Colony Baghdadia Colony Bulley Shah Colony Mushtaq Colony Ghosia Colony Gulberg Colony Gora Nagar Fazal Colony Roshan Colony Shakoor Colony Bhasar Pura Sheikh Bhago Rukan Pura Mohala Peer bulanda Salamat Pura Din Garh Ali Garh Niaz Nagar Wylie Pur Jamat Pura Kirshna Nagar Syed Chiragh Shah Town Basti Venayekan Wali Basti Sabir Wali Basti Barat Shah Basti Qadir Abad Basti Babian Wali Basti Noor Shah Wali Garden View Housing Scheme Steel Bagh BASAR PURA (ALI AHMED BALLY~ 03216590306) edit Villages kasargar maan badhyia maan sanda patak sanda chastana ganda singh wala fathohi wala kogiya wala wahal wala masta da wara burj kalan mainwala bazed pur kolcha madona kharapad shraf noori wala kani wala chor pura nayki bochka mahalam khorad sanda nazam badhyia kalan mahalam kalan harihar dolay wala tolo wala Mayowali Ramyana Terkahnawali Aroorh Singh Balaqa Singh Nand Ka Takia Herdo Sahari Lakhoo Baryar (Famous Personality Ch.Muhammad Arif Baryar, Ch.Muhammad Anwar Baryar(DDOR) edit Weather The city has extremes of climate; the summer season begins from April and continues till September. June is the hottest month. The mean maximum and minimum temperature for this month are about 40 and 27 degree Celsius respectively. The winter seasons lasts from November to March. January is the coldest month. The mean maximum and minimum temperatures for the coldest month are 20 and 6 degree Celsius respectively. edit Rainfall Towards the end of June monsoon conditions appear and during the following two and a half months the rainy season alternates with sultry weather. The winter rain falls during January, February and March ranging from 23 to 31 millimetres. edit Banks Bank Alflah Limited Railway Road Kasur Bank Al Habib Railway Road Kasur Habib Bank Limited(2 branches) National Bank (2 branches) Muslim Commercial Bank Limited (8 branches) United Bank Limited Allied Bank Limited (2 branches) Meezan Bank Limited Railway Road Kasur Habib Metro Bank Railway Road Kasur Picic Commercial Bank Limited Railway Road Kasur Askari Bank Chok Chandni Railway Road Kasur edit Schools and colleges Pakistan Model High School, Kasur2 Government Islamia College, Kasur Moon Star Public High School Krishna Nager Kasur Saint Paul Joseph Christen School Reading Public School Terkhanawali, Mewat Kasur Kasur Model High School Govt. High School Kacha Pacca Kasur Public School, Kasur Bhatti International Public School Main Khara Road, Kasur] Dhing Shah Model High School, Khudian Sadiq Memorial High School (boys and girls), Khudian Government Higher Secondary School, Khudian Government Model High School, Kasur Government Degree College for Women, Kasur Bank Model High School, Kasur Sharif Model High School (campuses in Bhatta Gorian Wala, Kot Rukin Din Khan Kasur, Muhalla Haji Shah Sharif, Near Khan Mehal Cinma Raiwind Road and Kot Usman Khan) Al-Madina Ideal High School Khara Road Kasur Pappa Educational Academy of Literature And Sciences Kasur Shamas Pilot High School sheikh Bhago near Bhasar pura Kasur Beaconhouse Educators, a franchise of the Beaconhouse group edit Famous & Special Product of Kasur Kasuri Methi - http://www.kasurimethi.com Methi (Fenugreek) is used as vegetable in various eatables. Fresh Methi herb does not contain any smell but after drying, it becomes fragrant and possesses a specific type low grade smell. Methi from Kasur / Qasoor in Punjab (Pakistan) is very famous in its fragrance throughout the country and known as Kasurii Methi Kasuri Methi leaves are also used as a condiment for flavoring and giving special delicious taste. Steaming is considered the best method of cooking leaves; in this the vitamins are retained and the vegetable become palatable. The dried leaves can be composed to pulses for their protein content. They supplement the lysine-deficient cereal diets. They have an aromatic odor and agreeable spicy taste. Kasuri Methi leaves is an important ingredient of curry powder and juicy and fry vegetables . . Historically, fenugreek was used for a variety of health conditions, including menopausal symptoms and digestive problems. It was also used for inducing childbirth. Today, it is used for diabetes and loss of appetite, and to stimulate milk production in breastfeeding women. It is also applied to the skin to treat inflammation. Kasuri Methi edit Health Very few specialist doctors are available and most of the people resort to the adjacent city of Lahore for their health care needs. edit Food Industries Kasur is well-knowned as the city of foods, there are so many foods industries are working with the best quality like: Kasuri Methi, Rice, Corn, Potatos and many other vegitable & fruits products. edit AL-NOOR FOODS AL-NOOF FOODS one of the famous Food-company in Kasur. edit Radio Rdio channel in Kasur City. (FM 92)2 edit Sui gas supply In 2004 the work for laying a gas pipe line from Lahore to Kasur was completed, allowing the residents of Kasur access to a gas supply for domestic purposes. However, most of the city area has not yet received the gas. edit Kasur-Lahore Motorway The Kasur-Lahore Motorway, a 6-lane highway inaugurated by President Pervez Musharraf is under construction and is expected to be completed by the end of 2007. This is particularly important for Kasur as many people commute from Kasur to Lahore.needed. edit Tanneries Kasur produces leather and leather made-ups. edit textiles textiles in kasur tents canvas References ^ Customs and traditions in Kasur ^ 1List of FM radio licenses issued by PEMRA edit External links Kasur City website Kasur District website Kasur District Police website hidev • d • eMajor cities in Pakistan Capital Territory Islamabad** Sindh Hyderabad, Jacobabad, Karachi*, Khairpur, Larkana, Nawabshah, Sukkur, Thatta Punjab Attock, Bahawalpur, Chakwal, Chiniot, Faisalabad, Gujar Khan, Gujranwala, Gujrat, Jhang, Jhelum, Kasur, Mianwali, Lahore*, Multan, Murree, Rahimyar Khan, Rawalpindi, Renala Khurd, Sadiqabad, Sahiwal, Sargodha, Sheikhupura, Sialkot, Taxila NWFP Abbottabad, Chitral, Haripur, Kohat, Kohistan, Peshawar*, Mansehra, Mardan, Nowshera, Swat Balochistan Gwadar, Quetta* Azad Kashmir Mirpur, Muzaffarabad*, Rawalakot Northern Areas Gilgit*, Skardu * Indicates Regional Capitals ** Indicates Federal Capital Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kasur" kasur Kasur (UrduMewati/Punjabi language|Mewati]]:|Punjabi]]: قصور), the city of Bulleh Shah and the capital of Kasur District, is located 55 km southeast of Lahore. It is one of the oldest cities in Pakistan. Kasur is adjacent to the border between Pakistan and India and is a tourist attraction because of the guard changing ceremony. It is known for its very spicy fish, a sweet dish called Andrassay, Falooda and Kasuri methi. It is also the birthplace of Noor Jehan, the Pakistani singer and actress who gained popularity in the 1950s. There are different traditions about the name of Kasur. One is that the town was founded by Kasur/ Kasu the son of King Ram and named after him as Kasurpur. (One of Kasu's brothers was Loh and the City of Lahore was named after him.) According to another tradition the town was founded by Pashtun families from Kabul (today the capital of Afghanistan) during the period of Mughal emperor Akbar. The Pashtuns constructed 12 small forts known as Kot. There were about twelve Kots named after the heads of various families. Contents hide 1 History 1.1 Early History 1.2 Modern history 2 Customs and traditions 3 Kots (residential areas) 4 Villages 5 Weather 5.1 Rainfall 6 Banks 7 Schools and colleges 8 Famous & Special Product of Kasur 9 Health 9.1 Food Industries 9.2 AL-NOOR FOODS 9.3 Radio 9.4 Sui gas supply 9.5 Kasur-Lahore Motorway 9.6 Tanneries 10 textiles 11 External links edit History edit Early History Kasur had been allotted by the Mughals to Pashtuns or Afghans of Kabul and still contains a colony of Pashtuns. However the site was occupied by a Rajput town long before the period of Muslim rule. edit Modern history On July 1, 1976 the city of Kasur became the capital of Kasur District after the area was detached from Lahore District. Kasur as a district headquarters town is the most important after Lahore. It is built upon the high bank which marks the termination of the Majha and looks down upon the lowlands of the Satluj Hither. It is a place of great antiquity and is identified by the historians as one of the place visited by the Chinese pilgrim, Howang Tsang in the 7th century CE but it does no appear in history until late in the Muslim period when it was settled as a Pashtun colony from east of the Indus. These migrants entered the town either in the reign of Baber or in that of his grandson Akbar and founded a considerable principality with territory on both sides of the Satluj. When the Sikhs rose to power, they met great opposition from the Pashtuns of Kasur. The chiefs of the Bhangi confederacy stormed the town in the 1763 and again in 1770 and although they succeeded in holding the entire principality for a while, the Pashtun leaders re-established their independence in 1794 and resisted many subsequent attacks. The town of Kasur was incorporated in the Kingdom of Lahore by Ranjit Singh in 1807 and had been a municipality since 1885. edit Customs and traditions Kasur past has been nurtured by Sufi Saints like Baba Bulleh Shah, Baba Kamal Chishti,Imam Shah Bukhari, on one hand and by musicians, singers like Ustad Bade Ghulam Ali Khan, Ustad Barkat Ali Khan, Ustad Amanat Ali Khan, Malka-e-Tarrannam Noor Jehan etc. on the other hand. The important cultural events in the district are the Urs of Baba Bulleh Shah and Urs of Baba Imam Shah Bukhari as well as the Urs of Baba Sheikh Bhago. Kasur is also known in folklore for its slippers. A famous Punjabi folk song is :"Jutti Kasuri, Paire na puri, hai rabba ve sahnu turna paya." (The slippers of Kasur don't fit me, Oh God, I had to walk!.1 edit Kots (residential areas) The city of Kasur is an aggregation of fortified hamlets, called kots, small in themselves, but together forming a considerable town. In 1592 12 principal residential colonies were built under the rule of Mogul Chagatai Genghis Khan's descendant Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar. The names of 12 kots are: Kot Pacca Qila Kot Nawan Qila Kot Azam Khan Kot Ghulam Mohammad Mohayyudin Khan Kot Murad Khan Kot Haleem Khan Kot Peeraan Mohammad Khan Kot Fateh Din Khan Kot Usman Khan Kot Badar-ud-Din Khan Kot Ruken Din Khan Kot Nawab Hussain Khan These residential areas were built later on. Tariq Bin Ziad Road Khara Road Pakeeza Colony Bhatta Gorian Wala Munir Shaheed Colony Kot Ghulam Muhammad Khan Kot Mir Baz Khan Kot Sherbaz Khan Kot Abdul Qadir Rod Kot Dhoor Kot Jinnah Colony Baghdadia Colony Bulley Shah Colony Mushtaq Colony Ghosia Colony Gulberg Colony Gora Nagar Fazal Colony Roshan Colony Shakoor Colony Bhasar Pura Sheikh Bhago Rukan Pura Mohala Peer bulanda Salamat Pura Din Garh Ali Garh Niaz Nagar Wylie Pur Jamat Pura Kirshna Nagar Syed Chiragh Shah Town Basti Venayekan Wali Basti Sabir Wali Basti Barat Shah Basti Qadir Abad Basti Babian Wali Basti Noor Shah Wali Garden View Housing Scheme Steel Bagh BASAR PURA (ALI AHMED BALLY~ 03216590306) edit Villages kasargar maan badhyia maan sanda patak sanda chastana ganda singh wala fathohi wala kogiya wala wahal wala masta da wara burj kalan mainwala bazed pur kolcha madona kharapad shraf noori wala kani wala chor pura nayki bochka mahalam khorad sanda nazam badhyia kalan mahalam kalan harihar dolay wala tolo wala Mayowali Ramyana Terkahnawali Aroorh Singh Balaqa Singh Nand Ka Takia Herdo Sahari Lakhoo Baryar (Famous Personality Ch.Muhammad Arif Baryar, Ch.Muhammad Anwar Baryar(DDOR) edit Weather The city has extremes of climate; the summer season begins from April and continues till September. June is the hottest month. The mean maximum and minimum temperature for this month are about 40 and 27 degree Celsius respectively. The winter seasons lasts from November to March. January is the coldest month. The mean maximum and minimum temperatures for the coldest month are 20 and 6 degree Celsius respectively. edit Rainfall Towards the end of June monsoon conditions appear and during the following two and a half months the rainy season alternates with sultry weather. The winter rain falls during January, February and March ranging from 23 to 31 millimetres. edit Banks Bank Alflah Limited Railway Road Kasur Bank Al Habib Railway Road Kasur Habib Bank Limited(2 branches) National Bank (2 branches) Muslim Commercial Bank Limited (8 branches) United Bank Limited Allied Bank Limited (2 branches) Meezan Bank Limited Railway Road Kasur Habib Metro Bank Railway Road Kasur Picic Commercial Bank Limited Railway Road Kasur Askari Bank Chok Chandni Railway Road Kasur edit Schools and colleges Pakistan Model High School, Kasur2 Government Islamia College, Kasur Moon Star Public High School Krishna Nager Kasur Saint Paul Joseph Christen School Reading Public School Terkhanawali, Mewat Kasur Kasur Model High School Govt. High School Kacha Pacca Kasur Public School, Kasur Bhatti International Public School Main Khara Road, Kasur] Dhing Shah Model High School, Khudian Sadiq Memorial High School (boys and girls), Khudian Government Higher Secondary School, Khudian Government Model High School, Kasur Government Degree College for Women, Kasur Bank Model High School, Kasur Sharif Model High School (campuses in Bhatta Gorian Wala, Kot Rukin Din Khan Kasur, Muhalla Haji Shah Sharif, Near Khan Mehal Cinma Raiwind Road and Kot Usman Khan) Al-Madina Ideal High School Khara Road Kasur Pappa Educational Academy of Literature And Sciences Kasur Shamas Pilot High School sheikh Bhago near Bhasar pura Kasur Beaconhouse Educators, a franchise of the Beaconhouse group edit Famous & Special Product of Kasur Kasuri Methi - http://www.kasurimethi.com Methi (Fenugreek) is used as vegetable in various eatables. Fresh Methi herb does not contain any smell but after drying, it becomes fragrant and possesses a specific type low grade smell. Methi from Kasur / Qasoor in Punjab (Pakistan) is very famous in its fragrance throughout the country and known as Kasurii Methi Kasuri Methi leaves are also used as a condiment for flavoring and giving special delicious taste. Steaming is considered the best method of cooking leaves; in this the vitamins are retained and the vegetable become palatable. The dried leaves can be composed to pulses for their protein content. They supplement the lysine-deficient cereal diets. They have an aromatic odor and agreeable spicy taste. Kasuri Methi leaves is an important ingredient of curry powder and juicy and fry vegetables . . Historically, fenugreek was used for a variety of health conditions, including menopausal symptoms and digestive problems. It was also used for inducing childbirth. Today, it is used for diabetes and loss of appetite, and to stimulate milk production in breastfeeding women. It is also applied to the skin to treat inflammation. Kasuri Methi edit Health Very few specialist doctors are available and most of the people resort to the adjacent city of Lahore for their health care needs. edit Food Industries Kasur is well-knowned as the city of foods, there are so many foods industries are working with the best quality like: Kasuri Methi, Rice, Corn, Potatos and many other vegitable & fruits products. edit AL-NOOR FOODS AL-NOOF FOODS one of the famous Food-company in Kasur. edit Radio Rdio channel in Kasur City. (FM 92)2 edit Sui gas supply In 2004 the work for laying a gas pipe line from Lahore to Kasur was completed, allowing the residents of Kasur access to a gas supply for domestic purposes. However, most of the city area has not yet received the gas. edit Kasur-Lahore Motorway The Kasur-Lahore Motorway, a 6-lane highway inaugurated by President Pervez Musharraf is under construction and is expected to be completed by the end of 2007. This is particularly important for Kasur as many people commute from Kasur to Lahore.needed. edit Tanneries Kasur produces leather and leather made-ups. edit textiles textiles in kasur tents canvas References ^ Customs and traditions in Kasur ^ 1List of FM radio licenses issued by PEMRA edit External links Kasur City website Kasur District website Kasur District Police website hidev • d • eMajor cities in Pakistan Capital Territory Islamabad** Sindh Hyderabad, Jacobabad, Karachi*, Khairpur, Larkana, Nawabshah, Sukkur, Thatta Punjab Attock, Bahawalpur, Chakwal, Chiniot, Faisalabad, Gujar Khan, Gujranwala, Gujrat, Jhang, Jhelum, Kasur, Mianwali, Lahore*, Multan, Murree, Rahimyar Khan, Rawalpindi, Renala Khurd, Sadiqabad, Sahiwal, Sargodha, Sheikhupura, Sialkot, Taxila NWFP Abbottabad, Chitral, Haripur, Kohat, Kohistan, Peshawar*, Mansehra, Mardan, Nowshera, Swat Balochistan Gwadar, Quetta* Azad Kashmir Mirpur, Muzaffarabad*, Rawalakot Northern Areas Gilgit*, Skardu * Indicates Regional Capitals ** Indicates Federal Capital Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kasur"